draconius_gofandomcom-20200223-history
Moves
A list of each of the movesets as found in the APK (sorted by type)https://www.reddit.com/r/DraconiusGO/wiki/movesets Notice that all creatures of one type can not learn all moves of the type. For more details a better list can be found here: https://draconius.gameinfo.io/en/list/creature-movesets Quick Attacks These attacks are in the order of Bad Slow > Bad Normal > Bad Fast > Good Slow > Good Normal > Good Fast > Best Slow > Best Normal > Best Fast Water * Shark's Bite (BAD_SLOW) * Horror from the Depths (BAD_NORMAL) * Katulu's Call (BAD_FAST) * Sea Hammer (GOOD_SLOW) * Water Fist (GOOD_NORMAL) * Wave (GOOD_FAST) * Rainfall (BEST_SLOW) * Hot Spring (BEST_NORMAL) * Splash (BEST_FAST) Fire * Living Flame (BAD_SLOW) * Finger of Fire (BAD_NORMAL) * Fire Whip (BAD_FAST) * Fire Sphere (GOOD_SLOW) * Cinderer (GOOD_NORMAL) * Star (GOOD_FAST) * Coal (BEST_SLOW) * Fire Thrower (BEST_NORMAL) * Shooting (BEST_FAST) Wind * Air Sickle (BAD_SLOW) * Burster (BAD_NORMAL) * Breathing (BAD_FAST) * Electric Shock (GOOD_SLOW) * Fireball (GOOD_NORMAL) * Shock Therapy (GOOD_FAST) * Dragon's Sigh (BEST_SLOW) * Waft (BEST_NORMAL) * Rage of Wind (BEST_FAST) Earth * Poisonous Spit (BAD_SLOW) * Snake's Tooth (BAD_NORMAL) * Poisoning (BAD_FAST) * Spine Breaker (GOOD_SLOW) * Rock (GOOD_NORMAL) * Pebble (GOOD_FAST) * Spirit of Forest (BEST_SLOW) * Tree Ghost (BEST_NORMAL) * Nature's Shadow (BEST_FAST) Arcana * Arrow of Arcana (BAD_SLOW) * Clot of Darkness (BAD_NORMAL) * Tentacle of Evil (BAD_FAST) * Eye of Terror (GOOD_SLOW) * Sphere of Peril (GOOD_NORMAL) * Sphere of Darkness (GOOD_FAST) * Arcana Cadavra (BEST_SLOW) * Cruciarus (BEST_NORMAL) * Impericanus (BEST_FAST) Charge Attacks These attacks are in the order of Bad Short > Bad Middle > Bad Long > Good Short > Good Middle > Good Long > Best Short > Best Middle > Best Long Water * Glaciation (BAD_SHORT) * Freezing (BAD_MIDDLE) * Crystallization (BAD_LONG) * Whirlwind (GOOD_SHORT) * Blizzard (GOOD_MIDDLE) * Tsunami (GOOD_LONG) * Cold Fury (BEST_SHORT) * Icy Blast (BEST_MIDDLE) * Reign of Ice (BEST_LONG) Fire * Purification (BAD_SHORT) * Ascension (BAD_MIDDLE) * Scorching (BAD_LONG) * Napalm (GOOD_SLOW) * Lava (GOOD_MIDDLE) * Fountain of Fire (GOOD_LONG) * Meteors (BEST_SHORT) * Dynocide (BEST_MIDDLE) * Armageddon (BEST_LONG) Wind * Lightning (BAD_SHORT) * Thunder (BAD_MIDDLE) * Storm (BAD_LONG) * Recharging (GOOD_SLOW) * X-Rays (GOOD_MIDDLE) * Goosebumps (GOOD_LONG) * Tornado (BEST_SHORT) * Roar of Wind (BEST_MIDDLE) * Roundabout (BEST_LONG) Earth * Rumble (BAD_SHORT) * Shaking (BAD_MIDDLE) * Rift (BAD_LONG) * Crash (GOOD_SLOW) * Explosion (GOOD_MIDDLE) * Swirl of Stones (GOOD_LONG) * Lake of Death (BEST_SHORT) * Poisonous Puddle (BEST_MIDDLE) * Acid (BEST_LONG) Arcana * Atomization (BAD_SHORT) * Disintegration (BAD_MIDDLE) * Ionization (BAD_LONG) * Banishment (GOOD_SLOW) * Curse (GOOD_MIDDLE) * Excluding (GOOD_LONG) * Magical Tempest (BEST_SHORT) * Manastorm (BEST_MIDDLE) * Wrath of Arcana (BEST_LONG) DPS & EPS What is DPS? DPS stands for Damage Per Second, and is an indicator of the amount of damage a move does each second. The higher the DPS, the more powerful the move. What is EPS? EPS stands for Energy Per Second, and is an indicator of the amount of energy a fast move generates each second. Energy is used to fill the energy bar, which can then be spent to use a charge move. The higher the EPS of your fast moves, the faster you can use your charge moves. Type effectiveness See: Types. References See this spreadsheet for every individual creature's accessible moves, and please contribute: http://bit.ly/DraGO-Moves Category:Main Menu